1. Field of the Invention
The invention is a multi-purpose scrubbing sponge having a central rigid rod with a brush on one end, a widened base on the other, the rod surrounded by compressible foam and covered in a mild abrasive flexible mesh and a scrubbing mesh skirt, such compressible foam conforming to the interior of a glass or other hollow container, the brush and mesh assisting in removal of debris from the interior of such glass or hollow container.
2. Description of Prior Art
The following United States patents are disclosed herein and incorporated into this application for utility patent. All relate to bottle brushes and scrubbing pads. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,502,176 to Wallace, a bottle brush mounted to the side of a sink or to a flat surface is disclosed. Another bottle brush having a flexible rod which can be mounted to a hand-held food mixer is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,488,747 to Woodhouse.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,608,938 to Baschenis discloses a bottle brush assembly having a cap with a bottle brush built within to be attached to a bottle and by raising and lowering the stem, a rotating and scrubbing action is performed on the brush attached to the stem within the bottle being washed. Similarly, a crank arm cleaning brush with a scrub pad is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,709,003 to Batch, which also has a cap affixed to the bottle. However, in the Batch Patent, the user turns the crank in a circle to cause the brush inside to rotate. A self-cleaning brush having a stem with a brush on one end and a cap on the other end, also incorporating a self cleaning means for the stem to remove dried fluids, is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,775,827 to Packham, et al.